


Are We Out Of The Woods?

by hishirin



Series: Strange [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, dorks being adorkable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hishirin/pseuds/hishirin
Summary: They fought and said things that hurt one another and out of spite, Kageyama left without telling Oikawa where he'll go but it doesn't take a genius to find out where he went anyway. They didn't expect he'd make a detour. A long and dreary one at that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to Taylor Swift too much. But hey, plot bunnies right?
> 
> 'paragraph' >> flashbacks/ what happened at the other side before  
> 'text' >> thoughts 
> 
> Warnings:: OOC, grammatical errors, typos

Kageyama remembers storming out of his and Oikawa's shared flat in anger, fed up with his boyfriend's shit. He remembers fuming as he heads to Hinata's house, not even bothering to bring a duffel bag of clothes, just his keys, phone and wallet. He remembers ignoring the continuous ringing of his phone, pissed to the core. He remembers crossing the road without looking up to see the light, too blinded by his rage.   
  
He remembers everything suddenly becoming black and hearing faint voices in the background.   
  
He definitely doesn't remember get hit by a car.   


* * *

  
  
Oikawa rushes to the hospital when he heard what happened to Kageyama.   
  
Looking back, he didn't even know what are they’re arguing about, he just remembers the screaming and his boyfriend storming out of the flat to stay over at Hinata's house, as he usually does when they get into fights. He remembers cursing Kageyama for ignoring his continuous phone call and aggressively answering the phone after his boyfriend ignored his 27 missed calls.   
  
[And now you decided to pick up your phone Tobio-chan?]  He says in a mockingly sweet voice that he knows Kageyama hates the most, hiding his anger and frustration underneath.   
  
[Ah, is this Oikawa Tooru-san?] A feminine voice asks, her voice polite and neutral. Oikawa sobers up, wondering if this is one of his fangirls. Damn, he should have checked the phone number first before answering it carelessly. He’s in no mood to deal with the likes of them, not when they’re having a fight and Kageyama might call anytime soon.  
  
[Yes, I am. Who's speaking?] Oikawa asks carefully, ready to end the call if it is what he thinks it is.   
  
[Ah, I'm one of the nurses in Tokyo Hospital and I'm calling to inform you that Kageyama-san got hit by a truck and now currently in the ER. This number was listed under the emergency num---]   
  
[Please tell me the room number and floor, I'll be there right away.]  
  
[Located at the fourth floor, it's room 302.]  
  
[Thanks.]  


* * *

  
"Oikawa Tooru-san?" The doctor asks him, "are you a relative of Kageyama Tobio-san?"   
  
"I'm his fiancé." Oikawa lies smoothly; he might as well be, seeing that he had planned to propose to his adorably stubborn and stupid boyfriend tonight if their tempers hadn't gotten the best of them.   
  
The doctor nods and starts to brief him about what happened to his boyfriend, "Kageyama-san sustained few broken bones and concussion. He also got some injuries, but nothing major. The accident would have been life threatening if it had been minute longer before he was admitted to the hospital, but now he's doing well. In spite the reassurance, we still don't know how long Kageyama-san would be out. He seemed to be in coma." The doctor tells him calmly.   
  
Oikawa grimaces, clutching his fists tightly. With a strained smile, he thanks the doctor who lets him inside the room.   
  
"Tobio." Oikawa says softly, once he had entered the room, hating the look of the machines and dextrose attached to his darling lover.   
  
He looks so peaceful, even if he broke his left arm and right leg. He's still beautiful despite the brace around his neck and his forehead is wrapped with bandages, even if the nasty bruises stand out against Kageyama's fair skin.    
  
Even if Kageyama looks like the epitome of death, Oikawa still finds him beautiful.   
  
Oikawa caresses his lover's dark locks, guilt swelling inside him. It's like middle school all over again. Where it had been mostly his fault for the strained relationship he and Kageyama had back then. When he let his insecurities and resent to the geniuses like Kageyama get the best of him.

  
"Tobio-chan." He says softly, his voice cracking and he swallows back the tears that well up in his eyes. “... I’m sorry.”

 

The sounds of the beeping machine and Kageyama’s soft breathing answer him as he stands beside his lover, who’s confined in this white walled room that holds the key to his continued existence. 

* * *

  
  
Everything is in black and white.   
  
Kageyama notices that when he first woke up. He pinches himself to see if he’s still dreaming, and scowls when it hurts.  
  
_'Where am I?'_ He thinks to himself as he looks around the room he woke up in. It looks perfectly like their room, minus the color. He becomes sure of this observation when he saw the cork board filled with random alien news clippings (definitely fake, despite Oikawa's insistence of their existence being real) and polaroids of Kageyama and Oikawa together, sometimes with Tooru the little furball that Kageyama loves to pieces and Oikawa hates to the core for "stealing" his boyfriend.   
  
_'If I'm in our flat, then why is everything black and white?'_ Kageyama thinks, exploring around the house in hopes of finding answers about this monotone business.   
  
Kageyama couldn't help but to think if the world had always been like this and he's just committing a huge mistake for thinking otherwise.   
  
This thinking changes, however, the moment Kageyama sees his reflection on Oikawa’s full body mirror. Whilst everything is black and white, there he stands out like a sore thumb given on how colourful he is against the drab surroundings. Despite still looking pale, he stands out because of his navy blue shirt and light brown khaki shorts.  
  
"Why do I feel like I'm in some kind of music video?" He muses loudly, looking at the corners of the ceiling to check if there are hidden cameras around, "is this some kind of joke?"   
  
Of course, since he’s the only person in the house, silence meets him and he grows exasperated with it. Agitated and wanting for some answers, Kageyama heads out of the apartment in search for one. 

* * *

  
  
Few days had already passed and Kageyama shows no signs of consciousness. Oikawa’s growing worried sick at this point.

“Shittykawa, you seriously need to go home and take a proper rest. I don’t want you collapsing on me.” Iwaizumi tells his best friend, who’s sitting on the plastic stool near Kageyama’s bed, antsy and jittery right now. That is uncharacteristic of him; even in serious and dire situations, Oikawa could still manage his cool under that easy going facade of his that fools everyone but him. Right now, Iwaizumi couldn’t see any of that Oikawa around ever since Kageyama got himself into an accident.

“Don’t need it. Tobio needs me more than that.” Oikawa replies, his voice slightly snappy and irritated; the look on his face reveals on how weary and tired he actually is, but he doesn’t want to take of himself. The idiot.

“Yes, because the very first thing Kageyama needs to do when he wakes up is worry about your deteriorating health as he restores his.” Iwaizumi comments, heavy sarcasm in his words. God, he forgot on how stubborn and trouble Oikawa is when he wanted to be.

“Iwa-chan, don’t you have to go somewhere else right now?” Oikawa asks him, turning his attention to the black haired man and smiling at him venomously, “Kiyoko-chan would get really jealous if she finds out that you’re motherhenning me again.”

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes and scoffs, “please, Kiyoko’s even encouraging me to visit the both of you in her stead.” He says, hitting Oikawa lightly on the head, “stop that. Stop overworking yourself again. You’re human too and you have limits, Oikawa.” He chides the other man sternly, like a mother disciplining her child. “Go home and take a shower and proper meal for once. How long since you’ve had a proper meal?”

Oikawa didn’t grace him with a reply.

“Though so. You haven’t left his side ever since day one. We worry too you know, but we know that Kageyama needs all the support he could get and getting you sick is contradictory to that support.” He softens his voice, ruffling Oikawa’s hair, “Kageyama would be happier if you take care of yourself more.”

Iwaizumi turns to his heels and starts to leave when Oikawa didn’t answer, probably not even listening to any of the word he’s been saying. Oh well, he’d just have to knock Oikawa out and drag him to his and Kiyoko’s house. He’s pretty sure his wife wouldn’t mind since she’s used to Oikawa having impromptu sleepovers whenever there’s trouble in paradise.

“Iwa-chan.” Iwaizumi halts, not turning around to face him but just stands there, waiting for Oikawa to continue. “Say hi for Kiyoko-chan for me.” _Thank you._

Iwaizumi smiles, “sure, I’ll send her your regards. Ah, and don’t bother going back to the hospital after you return to your flat, the Karasuno’s coming over to check on him.”

“Oh? Papa Daichi, Mama Suga and their crow children are coming over?” Oikawa seems to be amused, snickering on how he just called his colleagues _Mama_ and _Papa_. “I wonder how long would it take for them to get kicked out. “

“Keep the amusement at minimum. I don’t want any more casualties for today.” Iwaizumi says, grabbing the doorknob and twisting it silently. “Play nice Oikawa.”

“So mean Iwa-chan!” Oikawa pouts, frowning at his bestfriend’s back, “you never changed! Always putting me on the culprit’s side even if I’m not doing anything! Injustice I swear!”

“You’re Oikawa Tooru afterall.” Iwaizumi deadpans, stepping out of the room, “but I have to admit, Kageyama’s a good influence on you. Whenever you’re ready to do it, don’t hesitate. You deserve to be happy, even if you’re a scheming shitty asshole.”

Iwaizumi closes the door behind him, before Oikawa could retort. He knows that his best friend changed immensely after getting his head out of his ass and asked Kageyama out on a date, and eventually, to be his lover. Oikawa’s been happier and more content than he ever did with anyone else. Even if Oikawa isn’t aware, Iwaizumi is. He didn’t spend all those years looking after his shitty ass for nothing.

Oikawa turns to Kageyama, chuckling lightly, “I got scolded by Iwa-chan again. I guess you’d scold me too if you’re awake and conscious. But I couldn’t help it; I’m too worried about you to think of anything! This is your fault Tobio-chan.” He blames his unconscious lover playfully.

“Seems like I have to go back and fix myself. I probably look like shit.” Oikawa tells Kageyama, standing up and bending over to kiss his lover on his forehead, “see you tomorrow Tobio. Please come back to me soon.”

He walks away from his sleeping lover, closing the door silently. He didn’t notice the slight twitch of Kageyama’s finger nor the sudden hitch of his rhythmic breathing.

* * *

 

 _‘Seriously, where am I?’_ Kageyama wanders around the city, everything in black and white, with the occasional familiar faces in the sea of crowd. He tries approaching one of them, but it’s as if they didn’t notice him. He tries obscuring their path once, but they diverted as if it’s a natural thought of action.

Kageyama wouldn’t terribly mind, but the fact that everything except him is in black and white and people had lost the light in their eyes scare the living hell out of him.

 _‘I have to get out of here soon.’_ Kageyama thinks hysterically, breaking into a sprint and manoeuvring tactfully in the sea of, might as well seeing that they don’t even show signs of recognition, strangers. He lets his feet take him wherever they want go, because in the face of doubt, always trust your instincts.

And his instincts take him to Kitagawa Daichi’s volleyball gym. For some reason, he isn’t surprised. What surprises him though is that he sees Oikawa inside the gym, wearing his Seijoh’s jersey and holding a volley ball. He looks at it with reverence, the way he did back then in high school. The way he looks at Kageyama every time they lie on the bed at the end of the day, exhausted but contented.

“...Tooru...san?” He calls out, warily taking steps towards Oikawa like he’s some sort of cornered animal, “you’re not in black and white, are you... where are we?”

Oikawa turns to him, smiling lightly, “silly Tobio-chan, nothing was in color in the first place. Of course we’re in black and white.” He points the ball towards Kageyama, like when he did back then during the younger man’s first year in Karasuno after the practice match.

 “Why don’t you tell me where are we, Tobio-chan? After all, it’s your fault we’re here.”

“I... I don’t understand. How this is my fault?” Kageyama furrows his eyebrows, frowning in confusion. He gets the feeling that he knows where they are but he couldn’t pinpoint where. Yes, they’re in Kitagawa Daichi but they’re not exactly there, are they?

“I always have to spell it out for you, huh Tobio-chan?” Oikawa sighs, walking towards him, dropping the ball with a resounding thump on the floor, followed by two more before it rolls away from them.

“We’re in your dreamscape, Tobio-chan, and you are dying. Slowly.”

* * *

 

_“It’s been almost ten months and Kageyama-san hasn’t shown any signs of movement or consciousness. Are you sure you would want to continue his life support? The chances of him waking up are getting slimmer and slimmer every day, Oikawa-san. I think it’s best if you prepare for the worst.”_

_“Aren’t you the doctor, Kawahira-san? Aren’t you supposed to be the optimist?” A strained smile was flashed. Anger was kept out of the Oikawa’s voice, but barely._

_“I am. However, we have a lot of these cases, Oikawa-san. And I apologize if this angers you, but there’s nothing I could about it except to prepare you just in case Kageyama-san never wakes up.”_

_“I see, but I think it’s unnecessary. Tobio’s much stronger than that.”_

_“I sincerely hope he is, Oikawa-san. I really do.”_

* * *

 

 

 “What?” Kageyama asks Oikawa, who looks nonchalant as if he didn’t become the harbinger of Kageyama’s fate.

“Yes, Tobio-chan. You’re dying. And you’re stuck here in your dreamscape. At least we’re together, right?” Oikawa smiles at him cheerfully, wrapping his arms around the shocked male. “Aren’t you happy?”

 _‘I have to get out of here soon. This guy isn’t Tooru and he’s crazy. I must be hallucinating.’_ Kageyama thinks, trying to subtly wiggle out of the other man’s embrace. He stiffens when he hears a soft chuckle.

“There’s no way out.” Oikawa tells him, looking up to him with a very creepy grin on his face, “we’ll be here forever.”

This time, Kageyama didn’t even bother hiding it. He struggles violently and pushes all his weight onto his arms to break free, running as fast as his adrenaline could get him because the Oikawa look alike is chasing him. He’s quite certain, as he could hear the squeaks of his sports shoes against the polished floor and his angered yells for him to come back.

As he run, he notices the nearby woods from the Kitagawa Daichi and an idea pops into his head. Despite the high chance of being lost in the woods, he rather get lost than get caught by some psycho impersonating his boyfriend. He dares not to look back because there’s nothing to look back; the way home is forward and the only way he’s going to look up to. He’s going back to their flat in Tokyo, to where _his_ Tooru is and this phony Oikawa will never stop him.

* * *

 

_“Iwa-chan... What if Tobio never wakes up?”_

_Iwaizumi smacked his head, glaring at him. “Idiot! There’s no time worrying things like that! He never will if you don’t believe he wouldn’t. Have faith in him.” He spat, scolding him for his lack of faith._

_“But what if he doesn’t? What if my faith alone won’t bring him back?” Oikawa asked, a little hysteric, “what if Tobio realizes that he’s too good for me? What if---“_

_Iwaizumi smacked him again, this time a little harder, “snap out of it! If Kageyama had realized he’s too good for you, then he already did so a long time ago. And if he realized it now, then he would have woken up and told you directly without beating around the bush. He wanted to be with you idiot, he loves you that’s why he stayed with you until now. Have some faith in your boyfriend will you? ”_

_“But Tobio’s an idiot.”_

_“And so are you.”_

_“Meaaan~”_

_“Shut up and go home. I’ll look out for him tonight. I’ll text you if he wakes up.”_

* * *

 

Kageyama has been running for hours and he’s getting from nowhere. He could hear the distant shouts of the phony Oikawa and he knows it’s only a matter of time before he gets captured.

 _‘Think, Tobio, think! As absurd as it sounds like, how do you stop yourself from dying? Find a way out? How?’_ Tobio wrecks his brain for answers, hidden a small cave he saw earlier whilst running. He’s getting frantic and he doesn’t want to die, he doesn’t want to have their petty fight to be the last memory he’d ever have, and he definitely doesn’t want to see Oikawa cry because of him. He needs to get home, and fast.

“Tobio-chan.”

Kageyama frantically gets out of the cave he’s been hiding and looks at his surroundings. The phony Oikawa isn’t anywhere to be found, but that voice definitely belongs to his Tooru. It holds that same warmth and affection in Tooru’s voice whenever he calls his name and it fills Kageyama’s heart with happiness, as cheesy as it sounds.

“There’s a lot of things that I wanted to tell you and an important question to ask you. So… hurry and come back home okay? I love you… and don’t you dare to ever give up!”

Kageyama could hear how Tooru’s on the verge of tears, the pain and hope in voice as he awaits him to go back home. The desire to return home increases tenfold after hearing his real lover’s voice. He returns to brainstorming for solution with renowned vigor to try and find an answer to this impossible solution.

_‘Bakageyama! Did you know that we you’re almost dying, they say that the angel of death comes for you, to pass the final judgment you know. Whether you live or not. They say that it takes the form of the person you loved the most and uses them to test you or something like that. Wouldn’t be cool to find out who’s the person you loved most in the world?’ Hinata told him one day, casually eating his food with Kageyama. The setter’s eyes widened, and almost dropped the chopsticks he had been holding._

_‘Oi, what kind of sick joke is this, dumbass?! I’m eating!’ Kageyama hit Hinata at the shoulder, disgusted and horrified at the thing he was just told. ‘Don’t take death too lightly, dumbass!’_

_‘Ow! Don’t hit me! I learned this from Asahi-senpai! He told me this when I asked him help in the book I’ve been reading since he looks like he likes mythology a lot.’ Hinata whined, rubbing his bruised arm, ‘besides, it’s probably just a myth. But you gotta admit, it’s pretty cool.’_

Kageyama’s eyes widens at this particular memory, wondering if remembering it is a coincidence or an assistance from someone. Nevertheless, he is grateful to whoever decided to help him to get home.

With the memory in mind, Kageyama just know what to do.

* * *

 

“There you are Tobio-chan~ I’ve found you~!” the phony Oikawa singsong, hugging Kageyama tight, “now there’s no going back. We’ll be here together until the end!”

Kageyama purposely lets himself get captured by this impostor to execute his plan that he hopes would work against this impersonator. It is his last resort and only chance of getting out of this weird dimension he landed into, and back to his own dimension as conscious and living human being.

“You’re not really Tooru-san, are you?” Kageyama asks, and Oikawa frowns.

“Of course I am, you willed me to be here.” Oikawa tells him, but Kageyama shakes his head.

“A friend of mine told me, that when someone’s almost dying, an angel of death would come down and pass judgement if get to live or not. They shapeshifts to the person the dying one’s loves the most and in my case it’s Tooru-san. You’re… the angel of death right?” Kageyama asks, looking directly at the angel’s eyes.

The angel smirks, “well done Kageyama Tobio. You’ve figured me out.” His voice changes into something deeper and sounding old and young at the same time. 

“However, that doesn’t mean you’re getting out of the Pugatorio easily. Just because you realized who I am, doesn’t mean you passed the test.” The angel says, “I’m not letting you go that easily, Kageyama Tobio.”

“I don’t expect you to.” Kageyama says bluntly, slightly shocking the angel, “but, I wouldn’t let you get in my way on getting home. Even if it means I have to drag you out with me.” He says, his eyes alight with fiery determination and desire that surpasses the emotions he has when he’s playing volleyball.

The angel examines him for a moment, looking straight into his eyes and piercing his soul. Kageyama feels uncomfortable, as if someone’s trying to rip him apart into pieces just by mere stare but he keeps his resolve strong. It is what Tooru had said back then wills him to continue, to hold steady on his ground.

The angel smiles at him, “I heard your resolve, loud and clear. Your unwavering will to go back to him is admirable, Kageyama Tobio. But let me ask you one last question before I let you go. Of all people you chose to love, why him? He’s too good for you, and he has this hidden inferiority complex inside him. There are more wonderful people around you, and yet you chose him.” The angel asks and Kageyama smiles at him genuinely.

“Tooru-san doesn’t have to be wonderful for me to love him. He just has to be himself. Despite having a rocky start, I sincerely admire him on how much effort he puts into where his passion is, and that inspired me to strive harder. And yeah, there had been times I wondered why I even stayed with him for this long but I realized that I did because Tooru-san tries to be a better person every day even if he doesn’t say anything.“ Kageyama says, rubbing the back of his head, “I just love him too much, I don’t know how I could explain it properly really.”

The angel smiles at him, “you don’t have to, I know. I wish you all best in your mortal life Kageyama Tobio. I pray that I may never see you again until the judgement day comes.”

There is a blinding like that shines behind the angel, and Kageyama has to cover his eyes to block the offending light. The angel spreads his wings and flies off, leaving Kageyama at the mercy of the blinding light that envelopes him completely.

* * *

 

The first thing he hears is the sound of the machine beeping and the heavy feeling of his body, like he’s being dragged down to hell. He opens his eyes slowly, vision blurry until his eyes adjust to focus on their surroundings.

“T-Tooru…san?” Kageyama asks, mumbling.

“Tobio-chan!” Oikawa exclaims, looking shocked and happy. His eyes start well up as he shouts for the nurse before rushing to Kageyama’s side, holding the other’s hand for reassurance.

“You’re really awake… Tobio… I..” Oikawa mutters, tears start to flow down his cheeks as he hugs Kageyama tightly, “I thought I lost you! You’ve been almost in coma for a year! Don’t scare me like that, you idiot!” His tears turns to sobs and Kageyama pats his back softly, encouraging him to let it all out.

Kageyama chuckles, “I’m very sorry I’m late Tooru-san, but I’m here now.” Kagyeama smiles at him, “I’m home, Tooru-san.”

Oikawa pulls away, wiping his tears and giving Kageyama one of the happiest and biggest smile he has ever seen.

“Welcome home, Tobio-chan.”

 

**OMAKE**

 

“Are you nervous?” Iwaizumi asks the jittery Oikawa. The other huffs.

“Of course not!” Oikawa tells him, puffing his chest out before deflating a little, “well yeah. What if it’s too early to do this? What if he said no?” He asks worriedly, fiddling with the small velvety box inside his pocket.

“Oikawa, you’ve been dating Kageyama-kun for at least ten years now. You ought to tie the knot at some point, don’t you think? And I’m sure that Kageyama wouldn’t reject you. Trust me.” There’s an odd glint in Iwaizumi’s eyes that makes Oikawa more apprehensive than before. He knows that look in his best friend’s face, like he knows something that Oikawa doesn’t and that bothers him greatly.

“Sire, your guest has arrived. Shall I allow him to go inside?” A waiter asks politely and Iwaizumi grins.

“And there he is. I’ll greet Kageyama-san at the front. Good luck, Tooru.” Iwaizumi pats Oikawa’s back as he walks away, greeting Kageyama at the front.

For Kageyama’s 27th birthday, Oikawa persuaded his lover to celebrate his special day at this fancy restaurant that Iwaizumi works at as the head chef. It is perfect; there aren’t a lot of guests and most of them are already either eating or just finished doing so. Iwaizumi has made sure they get the best spot possible for this special occasion, the perks of having the head chef as your best friend.

“Sorry I’m a bit late again Tooru-san. Hatoru-sensei sent his manuscript late after getting hit by an author’s block.” Kageyama apologizes as he sits down.

“It’s fine Tobio-chan, it’s your birthday today so you’re excused.” Oikawa winks, handing his neatly wrapped present to Kageyama, “Happy Birthday darling.”

Kageyama’s ears go red at the pet name, accepting the gift graciously. “T-Thank you, Tooru-san.”

“You’re welcome Tobio-chan, now then, shall we order?” Oikawa flips the menu list open, looking through the courses and skipping past the appetizers.

“Okay.” Kageyama says as he puts the gift inside his bag very carefully, not wanting to get it wrinkled. He takes the other menu list from the table and flips it open, his hands starting to sweat but pays it no mind to keep his cool and calm demeanor. Tonight is a special night, and he cannot afford to mess it up.

 

* * *

 

“Tobio-chan.” Oikawa calls his attention just as the waiter takes their plates away and awaits for the dessert. Kageyama turns his attention to Oikawa who is already on the flooring, kneeling on one knee. His eyes widen when Tooru pulls out a box inside his pocket and opening it in front of him to reveal a stunning silver ring with a single sapphire embedded in the middle.

“Few months ago, I thought I lost you over some silly argument I didn’t even remember. It was the worst day of my life and probably in my entire life time. I thought to myself on how much I love you and how I couldn’t bear to lose you. You are the reason why I keep waking up in the morning and continuing on living. I love you so much that words cannot convey the depth of my love for you. Will you do me the honor of becoming your husband? Will you marry me, Tobio-chan?” Oikawa asks him, his hands shaking but with a hopeful smile on his face.

“Yes!” Kageyama cries out.

Oikawa’s smile widens at Kageyama’s answer and immediately slipping on the ring at his boyfriend’s, now fiancé and this time for real, left ring finger. Kageyama hugs him and the crowd around them “aww-ed” clapping happily for the couple.

However, Oikawa’s in for a treat when Kageyama goes down on one knee and gets black box from his pocket and presents it in front of Oikawa, who gawks at him, not expecting this kind of surprise. So this is what that glint in Iwaizumi’s eyes is for. He knew all along that Kageyama would propose to him, that sneaky bastard.

“Because you said something so cheesy earlier, let me take the liberty of doing the same. When I was in coma, I don’t know how to get out of it, everything was dull and lifeless; it scared me. I thought this was always the world we’ve been living in and I’m just being delusional. And to be quite honest, I was ready to give up back then, especially when I thought way out is impossible. But, I heard you. I heard you telling me you love me and how I shouldn’t give up and hurry back home. It gave me more strength to break free from that depressing world. I thought on how painful it would like if I left without a proper goodbye, or if I left without telling you how much I love you and how important you are to me. I want to be always at your side, to be a constant presence in your life. I still have a lot of things to say, but I hope this would be enough to express them,” he opens the box to reveal a silver ring with intricate carvings around it and a one emerald stone in the middle for the final touch, “Tooru-san, will you marry me?”

 “You already know the answer you dork.” Oikawa’s almost tearing up, but he’s smiling. “Yes I will marry you.”

Kageyama grins and the crowd gushes at the adorable couple in front of them, amused by this unusual proposal. The crowd goes a bit loud and wild when Kageyama kisses Oikawa after slipping the ring on his left ring finger. The engaged couple becomes lost in their own world, not hearing any of the crowd’s cheering and delighted applause for them.

“Alright, time to break up the PDA you love birds,” Iwaizumi’s voice snaps them out of their reverie and Kageyama turns tomato red when he realizes the people were laughing good naturedly at Iwaizumi’s comment. Oikawa grins unapologetically and Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, but he’s beaming proudly at these two people he’s glad to be a part of their lives.

“Sorry Iwa-chan, we got carried away.” Oikawa says, too happy to sound apologetic.

“I’m so sorry Iwaizumi-san.” Kageyama bows in politely, despite the blush adorning his face.

“Relax kid, it’s your special day. Congratulations to both by the way.” Iwaizumi tells Kageyama, looking at the rings adorning their fingers.

“You never told me Tobio-chan would propose today!” Oikawa exclaims, indignant “so that’s why you looked all-knowing earlier.”

“And ruin the surprise? No thanks.” Iwaizumi smirks at him, “it’s more amusing and romantic this way. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I still have to serve your chocolate pudding to everyone.”

“You made chocolate pudding?!” Kageyama exclaims, his eyes glinting in excitement and happiness. Oikawa laughs.

“Of course, it’s your special day after all.” Oikawa kisses his forehead, “and a very special day for the both of us.”

**Author's Note:**

> I laughed too much at the marriage proposal speeches these two dorks  
> and if anyone's wondering, Oikawa's a high class patissiere (wow rk), Iwaizumi's a head chef and Kageyama's an editor  
> fun fact:: this was supposed to be around 3k not 4-5k wew


End file.
